Minbari
The Minbari are the oldest of the younger races and originate from the planet Minbar in Sector 120. Biology Minbari are bipedal humanoids in appearance with a distinctive boney antler-like head ridges that grow from the temples, wrapping back around to the nape of the neck and up to the crown. By and large, Minbari are completely bald, possessing very little body hair beyond eyelashes, though in a slight oddity some males have been known to be able to grow beards. This may be a simple genetic throwback or ethnic variation as even on Earth, certain groups are themselves less capable of facial hair growth. Minbari earlobes are small compared to those of humans or Centauri and are located and at the base of the neck, just below the mandibular angle. Minbari physiology is extremely tough and able to keep functioning even after suffering substantial blood loss, even multiple amputations and other injuries that would easily kill a human.Soul HunterCeremonies of Light and Dark This at least partially stems from a very robust metabolism and high levels of endurance that allows Minbari to breath in relatively low oxygen atmospheres and can typically go without food for as long as two weeks.The Summoning Their unique biochemistry however, means that they cannot imbibe alcohol without suffering a drastic psycho-chemical reaction. Those that consume even a small amount suffer from sudden and extreme psychotic impulses accompanied by violent, homicidal rages.The Quality of Mercy Minbari do not perspire the way humans do and instead secrete a kind of fluid while they sleep that serves a similar function. As a result, Minbari do not bathe to maintain personal hygiene but instead ritually use a chemical that strips away the outer layers of their skin each day, as a symbol of being constantly reborn. Though Minbari reproductive organs as essentially similar to that of humans, Llort and Hurr, their internal anatomy is significantly different. One of the more notable differences is that Minbari females do not menstruate, at least not in the same way as human women.Soul Mates] The Minbari are one of the many races known to have been altered by the Vorlons to breed telepaths which, while not as powerful as their human equivalents, are nonetheless in typical Minbari fashion highly trained, extremely disciplined and easily capable of working in harmonious groups.The Nautilus Coil - Human teeps were the Vorlon's "pride and joy"Dust to Dust Culturally, psi ability is considered to be as a gift and a calling and by tradition, telepaths are freely trained, fed, clothes and otherwise provided for so that they are able to openly offer their services to those in need.Legacies Minbari are a relatively long lived race, typically living over a century, with the record being somewhere around 120 years. Strangely enough, the combination of human and Minbari DNA appears to be conducive to increasing the lifespan of a given subject well beyond what either race would normally expect; Delenn lived to well over 140 years old, as did Valen (counting his years as a human.)The Deconstruction of Falling StarsCIS - 5/22/1996 7:21:00 PM It's unknown if this is a result of the genetic hybridisation itself, a side effect of the transformative process of the Chrysalis Device or merely a fluke or coincidence. Head Bones The Minbari's distinctive head bones are actually two separate and distinct ridges. At birth, Minbari infants posses two very small, soft ridges that sprout from the temple and grow and close at the back of the skull, forming the appearance of a single structure. The ridges grow in stages, each stage advancing another few millimetres and do not fully develop until child is approximately one cycle old. By that time the two soft ridges should join at the back of the head and harden into a firm exoskeletal structure. In it's natural state the boney structure is smooth, interrupted only with subtly layered ridges in a pattern that resembles the growth rings of trees or antlers. Minbari however choose to style and sculpt the ridges into certain styles, a process achieved through laborious carving and ritualized binding. This practice of body modification is broadly similar to the ancient Chinese foot binding or Mayan head shaping once practiced on Earth, but is by no means as crude or damaging. From a cultural standpoint, it's more akin to the Human and Centauri practices of cutting and styling hair and nails or the Narn practice of buffing their spots. The binding itself is done with strong moulds (sometimes made from native Minbar crystal) applied to the bone at a key developmental phase and kept under continuous pressure, though care must be taken to keep pressure away from brain and neck. By tradition the moulding process takes place during adolescence, in a developmental period when the bones undergo rapid growth. The final binding ritual is considered something akin to coming of age ritual that marks a passage into adulthood. Once the bone is set, it will essentially hold it's basic shape for the rest of it's life, though adult Minbari with continue to carve to keep it looking neat and symmetrical. Within the ridge structure itself is a veiny layer of very raw and tender flesh, akin to the quick under fingernail. Carving too deeply or carelessly will cause a substantial amount of discomfort and bleeding which is why carving is kept to the outer edges only. Members of the Warrior Caste almost exclusively favour a rough, jagged look, that they like to think makes them appear ominous. Some males of the other castes also adopt this more rough hewn style, but not for the same desired effect. Non-warrior females, especially those of the Religious Caste tend to favour smoother, much more rounded and elegant styles. Female warriors on the other hand tend to adopt the same style as male warriors.The Official Babylon 5 Magazine: Issue #21 (March 2000) - Page 39 (transmision from 'The Great Machine' by Fiona Avery) Culture & Society The Minbari are a deeply spiritual, highly ritualistic and highly disciplined people. They seek conformity and enlightenment above all. Honor is everything and they generally do not lie, except to save another or to help another save face. From birth to adulthood, they are taught to be selfless and learn the importance of service to all aspects of life. Working for generations, they create a legacy for themselves and are ready to sacrifice their lives, their blood, or their honor for others.There All the Honor Lies thumb|The Rebirth Ceremony Since spirituality and discipline are their way, Minbari are less likely to act on their passions. They have a ritual for everything and usually listen very carefully to words of wisdom. This is unlike Earth culture which is much more free-spirited and impassioned, where people default on their passions and sometimes forget the lessons of the past. Their sacred law forbids the killing of Minbari by Minbari, a rule which has held since the time of Valen. Before Valen, it was common for the castes and clans to war amongst each other. The sacred law was briefly abandoned during the Minbari Civil War of 2261. Minbari society is segregated into a caste system. The three castes are the Worker Caste, Warrior Caste and Religious Caste. Each Minbari is born into a particular caste but may join another if they feel strongly that their calling in life lies there. The castes are divided into clans which have their own leaders and family houses, or "Fanes". JMS post on rec.arts.sf.tv.babylon5.moderated - 5/1/1996 Since the time of Valen, the three castes lived in peace with one another, though at times there has been friction, particularly between the religious and warrior castes. The workers, although given equal representation in the government, were often caught in between these rivalries and forgotten until Delenn reorganized the Grey Council in favor of them.Moments of Transition Religion thumb|[[Valeria.]] The Minbari believe that the universe is both alive and conscious and that it manifests in all forms of sentient life giving all individuals a piece of itself. Passing Through Gethsemane They also believe in a collective soul and collective reincarnation. Thus each generation of Minbari are reborn into the next.Soul Hunter (episode) While the Minbari do not worship individual gods, they do have a Minbari representation of a higher being known as Valeria. This is probably another example of Vorlon influence. Valen founded the Grey Council and is also thought of as divine by the Minbari. True Seekers are held in very high regard by the Religious Caste.Grail (episode) Customs * When a Minbari introduces him or herself, they bow with their hands in the shape of a triangle. One hand is curled inside the other, while the thumbs point to each other forming the apex of the triangle. * Minbari fashion is usually an external expression of one's own caste. A warrior would be seen wearing an elaborate black uniform with many buttons or badges, while the religious and worker caste outfits are much plainer but varying in color depending on their purposes. * Lying is absolutely forbidden except to save face for another person. An accusation of lying is a deadly insult. * Minbari consider sleeping in the horizontal to be tempting death, which is why Minbari beds are tilted at a 45° angle which, while uncomfortable, can be mastered with practice and proper mediation.Messages from Earth * Among Minbari, the number three is considered sacred. The Very Long Night of Londo Mollari Languages The Minbari have three basic languages one for each caste; Feek, Lenn'a and Adronato, the language of the religious caste. Every Minbari understands the languages of the other castes, at least in their pure official forms, if not some of the regional dialects, however it is considered a taboo if the warriors or the religious castes speak the language of the workers. Food and Drink Perceptions by Other Races The Minbari have beliefs opposed to that of the Soul Hunters. The Soul Hunters believe that because of the Minbari's hesitance to let their souls be preserved they are letting their souls die needlessly. Soul Hunter (episode) Because of the repercussions of the Earth-Minbari War, some Humans hold some hostility toward the Minbari. Other races sometimes perceive the Minbari as humorless and impassionate, but this is not true. There is a common saying that while Minbari do not lie, they do not tell the whole truth either. Notable Individuals * Delenn * Dukhat * Lennier * Neroon * Valen :See full list of Minbari Behind The Scenes * According to JMS, he took the word 'Minbar' from the name for a pulpit in a Mosque.JMS post on rec.arts.sf.tv.babylon5.moderated - 5/15/2000 8:40:00 AM References Category:Races